Nataly Graen
Childhood (Pre-Cata / Cata) At the calm streets of stormwind, there was a pregnant woman with her husband supporting her with a haste, the woman was to have childbirth in mere hours as she felt her belly starting the process. The two were named Amanda and Paul Graen, after a few hours of painful birth by Amanda it appears that she had given birth to a sweet and healthy baby girl. After the doctors and medics had helped Amanda and checked the child for any diseases, they handed the baby to the proudful parents as they decided together to name her Nataly. At the age of 7 Nataly had a accident falling down the stairs, getting a broken wrist but nothing more. Fortunately it was a easy fix by some local healers as the parent's worries faded for worse injuries. Later in arrived a builder at their door with two guard behind him, the builder explained and apologised that he had been sniffing around in the house in attempt to steal from them as he broke the stair step on his rush out of the house, out of her room came little Nataly as she looked friendly at the builder saying: "It's alright, it doesn't hurt anymore but stealing is bad bad bad". The builder nodded and accepted his punishment as the guards said goodbye and brought the builder with them. At the age of 17, Nataly was in practice with the SI:7, rogues of stormwind and lead by the heroic Mathias Shaw. After quite a while of training as she started to master daggers and poison along with a crossbow, she was sent out on a row of missions and coming back from them all the time with mere bruises. One day she returned as some of her fellow rogues handed her a letter from her mother, it appeared that someone had snook into the house and tried to find something as Paul came home. In panic the thief pulled out a rifle and shot paul in the throat along with gutting his eye socket with a dagger brutaly. Hearing this Nataly tossed her equipment off and rushed home to see a weeping mother and a bloody stain on the floor planks, she walked up to her mother as she embraced her hugging her and comforting her as she promised revenge and that things will get better. Many years later around her 20s, she had left the SI:7 to stay with her mother to travel. As they stopped in a safe and peaceful camp near Andorhal, Nataly decided to explore. She saw 3 persons walking weird, and they seemed injured as she ran towards them, in a scream she saw that they were undead ghouls. She rushed back to the camp only to see that everyone had been killed and burnt by death knights. She was sad to see that the entire campment had been brutaly massacrated and that her mother was dead aswell, she ran and ran til she couldn't handle more. At the very end of her sadness she had arrived in tirisfal near Brill, she saw undeads everywhere as she tried to remain silent she decided to use what she had learned by the SI:7 and snook into a bush nearby. She did whatever she could to stay hidden but for no effort, suddenly she felt a cold pressence and if something was soaking on her lap, looking down as she saw her chest gutted by a blade and being held by a slim and pale hand. She slowly turned her head around as she saw an elf but with red eyes and pale skin, a dark ranger scout. Having this done as her body somehow ended up in Deathknell. Undeath Her corpse resting in Deathknell graveyards within tirisfal as her body was dug up and restored by a Val'kyr in service of the banshee queen, Sylvanas Windrunner. Opening her eyes as she refused to belive it, she saw nothing on herself but skin and bones as she realised having been restored as one of the forsaken. In panic again she fled to Deathknell village but got caught by the guards and being taken into captivity. Months later within undercity, she realised she still had her skills there as she requested equipement from the local sellers, she did not get the best but she got enough to deal with. Gathering ingredients for deadly poisons and poison for her victim's drinks to kill. She stole a skeletal horse and rode off into the plaguelands again to see the camp her mother had been killed in, but all she found was ashes and some forsaken banners as she saw the corpses already gone. She now remains as a mercenary for anyone who could wake her interests for killing and the payents. She keeps riding here and there, nowhere precise but if seen she can be talked with for a fair price. Personality Nataly may seem like a soft and friendly forsaken as no other, but at her inside she is inspired by other people's despair and pain, hate and anger. She enjoys that others suffer and get angry, She is dark with pale skin with grey-blonde hair aswell with a stitched on jaw. Her two daggers are forged with a poison core, wherever it slices it will inject poison automaticly, alas a extremely deadly weapon. Her mastery with a Crossbow remains as usual as her aim and focus is true as a hunter and accuracy as a eagle. She has no intrests of talking to anyone unless its something she cares of or that she can gain anything out of. Her armor is thick letter and can easily requires a couple of stabs to penetrate due to a chain-forged shirt she wears underneath her armor, her cowl is enchanted to increase her focus. In the shadows with her daggers she remains unseen and a deadly assassin. Category:Forsaken Category:Back story Category:Undead